BrotherxBrother
by Rosetorn22
Summary: Yugi and Heba have really bad relationship, both are stubborn and always seem to catch eachother at the wrong times leading to even more misunderstandings between the two. Between Yugis love life and Heba's poor social skills... yeah mending this relationship could be impossible. Atemu and Yami may just be what the doctor order for them. Rated for language and suggestiveness.
1. A not so happy birthday

**BrotherxBrother:**

**Rose: Yep ya'll guessed it another story idea, these ideas just keep popping up in my head and fucking up my other stories, the ideas keep crossing so I have to write this stuff out… Yeah I could just keep it as a word document but… like I said I have a lot stories and other people just inspire me… which is probably why my mind keeps getting side tracked so much. And wouldn't you know when people are getting interested in one of my stories I get fucking writers block, **

_**I am sorry my Trapped story readers but my brain refuses to corporate with me on that story right now the moment I get an idea for it, it will be updated I promise! Your reviews are wonderful and greatly apprechaite which is why I don't want to disappoint you by putting up something shitty. **_

_**Anyway this story is going to be AtemuxHeba, YamixYugi, YugixRyou (only in beginning), YugixDartz (one-sided with Dartz duh) HondaxOtogi, RyouxBakura, MarikxMalik, possible JouxSeto (maybe i've leaning towards a SetoxKirisa but puppyshipping may win in the end!), RafaelxAnzu (I think that's a new one) , RebeccaxLeon, ValonxMai, AlisterxOC, Vivian gets no one as it should be. Might pull ManaxMahad out of the works. **_

_**ENOUGH**_**STALLING**_** ON WITH THE FLIC!**_

* * *

_**START:**_

The club was hoppin' as Heba took another shot of jin, as him and Honda gave a cheers, still waiting for his other friend Jou to show up. The little fucker was late but he really wasn't that surprised Jou was always late. He also said that he had ran into a few interesting characters the other day too. He invited them to tonight's festivities, if you could call it that. Heba didn't really like celebrating his birthday since it reminded him of someone he would rather forget. His friends just wanted him to have a good time and they were paying so why not treat himself at their expense.

"Shit…" Honda breathed, "he's so fucking late."

"Yeah, "was all the Heba could muster already having four shots of jin, two scotch, and a blue motorcycle mixed drink. Yeah he was getting wasted and before all of his friends even showed up.

A few moments later a loud voice broke through the crowd, "eh, I'm walkin' 'ere," Jou's chopped language boomed.

"Finally," Honda started to slur alittle after his third shot, he wasn't trying as hard as Heba to forget what day it was. "Jou, get your ass over here," Honda stood up and waved so there friend could find them. Once Jou came into view, "shit have I drank that much already cause I'm seeing double."

Heba's eyes shot open becoming completely sober at the statement he turned around in his seat to be meet with a pair twins smiling and waving back at him, "idiots," he thought spitefully.

The twins infront of him wore black leather pants with chains and studs, tight fitted red v-neck shirts covered by black leather jackets. The red shirts did wonders for their matching red eyes, blond hair that looked like manes defying gravity just like his own, finally both sported a dark tan.

**(A/N: if you have read any of my other stories i commonly make Atemu/Yami be blond instead of tri-colored hair, Malik (bad one) has black hair and Bakura has red. I've said it once and i'll say it again no incest in my stories, unless i need them to look alike they wont) **

"Aye, there's the birthday boy," Jou walked over to Heba throwing his arms around him in a loss friendly hung. Heba just pushed him off and turned back around. His buzz was gone and it was all Jou's fault. Jou looked at Honda confused and the brunet just shrugged. "Heba, these guys are Yami and Atemu," Jou pointed at each twin but Heba didn't see because he refused to look at them. Jou cocked an eyebrow and look at the two apologetically. They all joined Heba at the table.

Yami and Atemu share a look before speaking. "We hear that it's your birthday today," Atemu starts. Heba doesn't answer but gestures to the waiter getting them to get him another drink. Atemu raises an eyebrow and looks at the many glasses on the table. "How much have you had to drink Heba-san?" Heba shoots the man a glare with his amethyst eyes then takes the drink given to him. "Heba-san," he pressures. Jou and Honda look on with interested as the twins talk to Heba they knew what was going on but they only made a side note to apologize to the twins later.

Heba slams down the glass after taking a large gulp, "yeah it's my birthday today, what of it," he sneers at the two.

"Jou-san," Yami says darkly the blond merely flashes him a wide grin.

After a few moments of silence, expect for the natural sounds of club activity Atemu decided to speak up again. "So how old well you be today," he asked politely.

Heba sent him another glare but then let out a huge sigh. "Look I get it, you're just trying to be friendly. So I mean this in the nicest way possible. It's none of your damn business how-"

"He's twenty-two," Jou interrupts him. He almost gags on his drink with the dark glare that Heba sends him. "Sorry buddy but dis is fa ya own good," Jou thinks. Heba stood up to leave but Jou grabbed his wrist. " 'Eba ya need chill outta man," Jou says sternly. Heba yanks his wrist out of Jou's grip and stomps over to the bar having to hop into the seat due to his small height.

Atemu would have thought it was cute if not for the major attitude problem.

"Sorray 'bout dat," Jou says taking another sip of his drink. He sits up properly in his seat before he continues. "Fa as long as me and Honda 'ave been 'is friends hes always hated his birthday," Jou starts to explains.

"Apparently it reminds him too much of his brother," Honda continues.

There's a moment of silence and Yami breaks it ,"that sounds bad is his brother dead or something."

Jou rubs the back of his head making a clicking nose with his tongue. "Well 'eve been friends with 'Eba for about six years and I've only seen his brother once."

"You have," Honda says shocked.

"Yeah me saw 'em at dat school festival thing freshman year," Jou explained and Honda thought back.

"Oh yeah the nerdy vision of Heba," he snickered at the thought.

"Heba has a twin," Atemu asked intrigued at this. Him and Yami stared a look, maybe the fact that they were twins is why Heba was so vicious towards them.

"Ya, oh," Jou paused and scratched his head. "What was his name again?" He turned to Honda and the brunet scratched his head aswell.

"Yugi," Heba's voice came and the whole table jumped as the short man made his way back to the table a whole bottle of Vodka in his hands.

" 'Eba I don't think-" Jou started.

"Can it," Heba snapped pouring himself a glass, "if 'that' is going to be the topic I'm drinking this whole damn thing," Heba gulped down his first shot of many.

Elsewhere…

* * *

"Yugi what are you still doing here!" he slim woman asked as she entered the auditorium. Her brown hair slightly dusted her shoulders blue eyes giving the short man a stern look.

Yugi smiled sheepishly at her from the stage, "I'm almost done Anzu just alittle longer," he pleads.

Anzu flips her hair letting out a frustrated huff. "Yugi Mutou all you ever do is work, work, work, and it's your birthday no doubt today," she walked up the main isle as she scolded him. She pointed to the door, "you should be out there celebrating your birth with your friends and family." Anzu pauses realizing what she just said as Yugi sends her a sad look. "Oh Yugi I..." she runs over to stage hoping up on it to embrace him sweetly.

"I'm fine Anzu," he says quietly while hugged her back. "The theatre and you guys are my friends," he says as they release eachother. Yugi looks around the stage; the black floor, black walls, thick black velvet curtains, prompts pushed out of sight, and the lights dangling from the catwalks. Yugi sighed and looked at Anzu with soft smile. "I am happy," he assures her.

"What about Ryou, you don't have anything special planned with him?" Anzu asked. Ryou was Yugi's boyfriend of eight mouths the two get along well but there wasn't much excitement in the relationship.

"No," Yugi stood up from his crouched position, "his editor has been bothering him for his latest manuscript, he really needs to get it done."

"I see," Anzu says quietly looking off to the side. She then perks up with an idea. "Alright then you'll spend the evening with me and Rafael," she sees Yugi about to turn down her offer so she beats him to the punch. "And 'no' is not an acceptable response," she grins as Yugi slowly closes his mouth. He eyes her knowing that he had been beat… for now.

"Fine," he surrenders. Anzu jumps with excitement.

"Oh," she stops bouncing, "have you heard from him at all?" She asked knowing that Yugi knew who she meant. Yugi momentarily froze holding his breath.

He let out sigh and turned to Anzu with a smile that was obviously fake an answered, "not a word." He turned away from her his head tilted down so his blond bangs shadowed his eyes. "Not that it matters anyway," he mumbled but Anzu still heard.

Before she could say anything to that, Yugi retreated backstage, so she merely stood center stage looking sadly at the place Yugi once stood , "oh Yugi," she thought just as sadly.

Back to the bar…

* * *

"H-heba," Jou said his name fully because he was worried for his friend. He had never seen him this wasted.

"Leave me the hell alone," Heba slurred pushing Jous arm away. He had to admit that he had done a magnificent job of forgetting what day it was. Hell he could barely even remember his own fucking name...great. Just fan-fucking-tastic, Heba stumbled his way out of the bar slamming the door against the wall as he fell against it. The four men he was with following him out his two friends more worried then the twins, they were just along for the show at this point.

Jou tried to stand Heba up straight, " Heba man what's wrong with you-" Heba put his hand on Jou's face to the push him back. Unfortunately for Heba this put him off balance and he landed on his back face up. His world was spinning as Jou and Honda leaned over him.

"Great idea Jou," Honda said said not impressed.

"Ow's I supposed' to 'ave known e's was gonna do dis," Jou talking brokenly again.

Honda let out a sigh and Heba felt himself being brought into a sitting up position. "You ok man," his voice full of concern. Jou had turned to Yami and Atemu and was gushing out apologizes left and right.

Atemu put a hand on Jou's shoulder simply shaking his head, "no need to worry my friend."

"Yeah," Yami interjected, "there is obviously something else going on here, something much deeper," he narrowed his eyes at Jou, "but I can't help think that you knew something like this was going to happen."

Jou rubbed the back of his neck full of guilt. "Well I news somethin' was gonna happen I jest didn't know what," he admitted. "'Eba and Yug' 'ad some big fight back freshman year of high school," Jou looked back to see Honda standing Heba up. "I guess 'e never really forgave himself fa leavin' it at dat."

Yami and Atemu gave Jou sad look, which confused Jou he didn't mean for his story to be sad.

"So what was Yugi like?" Yami asked.

Jou opened his mouth to answered but Honda shouted out instead.

"HEBA NO!," Honda yelled and everyones attention turned to the drunk who had somehow ran out into the middle of the road. Before anyone could react Heba's was air born with tires stretching from the car that had hit him.

"HEBA!" Jou yelled as all four men ran to victims side. Heba wasn't moving as on lookers gasps some already on the phones call the emergency number. "Heba, Heba, stay with us," Jou screamed at his unresponsive friend.

"Jou don't touch him, we don't know what kind of condition he's in," Honda held Jou back from Heba as sirens where heard in the distance.

Heba was conscious if you could call it that, he world was out of focus and everything was blurred together. The voices around him sounded like echoes coming from distantly down a hallway. His head hurt… his back hurt…. everything hurt… and he could hear water. Then his world went black as strange figure leaned over him and he felt his body being moved.

Later that night elsewhere…

* * *

"WHAT!" Yugi yelled into his phone frantically. Grabbing his friends attention Anzu approaches him.

"Yugi-," Anzu starts as she places a hand on his shoulder.

"I have to go," he cuts her off. He closed his phone and picked up his bag. He yanks himself out of Anzu's grip running out her front door without a word. She turns to her blond fiancé with a worried expression . Rafael comes to stand behind her putting his hands on her shoulders. She looks at him lovingly placing one hand on top of his then turning to her open front door wonder what had just happened.

Yugi ran and he ran and he ran, thank Ra he had taken those free running classes, his adrenaline was pumped and there was only one person on his mind and that was he brother, his only brother and only family. Heba was hurt he had to go to him.

END CHAPTER:

* * *

**Rose: Well that's the beginning tell me what you think –wink- if you like it let me know and the next chapter will be up quicker. **

**Also I'll be putting two other stories aswell to see if people respond to them one is tendershipping with Ryou and Bakura, the other is another mass shipping but I'll be putting it as a YamixYugi like I normally do. Might even get the beginning of my Librashipping Marik(good one) and Yugi one up too, but lets see where these go….**

**REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND APPRENTICESHIP IF YOU WANT TO FLAME PM DON'T REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And yes i know made Jou's langage really bad but that's part of the story, i will tell you guys the others in the cast get on him for his speech. ALOT. And again.**

**PLEASE REVIEW...**


	2. Misguided Hate

Brother x Brother 2

**Rose: Wow people are responding really well to some of my new stories and one of my old ones. I'm so excited to write for you guys… but that doesn't change the fact that I have a lot of stories up so if you want this one updated first review, review , review, lol.**

**Jou: Yeah and maybe she'll let me speak normally**

**Rose: Not in your life puppy**

**Jou: HEY!**

**Rose: Don't make me bring Seto in here.**

**Jou: Please like you-**

**Rose: -on the phone- Can I speak to Seto Kaiba please?**

**Jou: I'll do it! –hangs up the phone-**

**Rose: -hands Jou his script- Good**

**Marik: LOL Rose doesn't own yu-gi-oh or the toons just this idea. **

**Rose: -bows- Thank you HabibiNsw and Sweetbunny93 your reviews are appreciated which is why…**

**ON WITH THE FLICK!**

* * *

**CHAPTER START:**

This was awkward…. The doctor was holding a clipboard in his hand his knuckles white from the grip that he had on the object. His mouth curved into a deep frown at the two men that stood before him glaring at eachother.

"Ok," he sighs, "let's go through this again; what is Mr. Mutou's blood type?" the doctor asks

"A," Jou says

"B," Honda says. The doctors eyebrow twitches.

"Alright, how about any allergies; is he allergic to anything?" he asks.

"No," Jou says.

"Yes," Honda says; the two share another glare. "He's allergic blackberries and peanuts."

"No his not-"

"Anything medical," the doctor interrupts the would be argument. The two men gave him a dumbfounded look. Oh how the man longing to rub his temple in agitation. How could someone know so little about their so called friend.

"Dr. Majishan," he young girl with brown hair that matched her tan skin poked her head into the room. Her green eyes filled with amusement as she saw the kind mans inner struggle.

"Yes ," asks turning towards his favorite nurse.

"Mana works just fine doctor," she corrected him holding up her own clipboard to hide her blush as he raised an eyebrow at her. "I have called the family member as you requested," she says this time not as confident.

Dr. Majishan sighed and turned back to his patients 'friends'. "The family member will be here soon so please just sit down and shut up," he said sternly to the two boys whom immediately sat down at the doctors authoritive tone. Mana let out light giggle as Jou and Honda sat on the floor where they had stood ashamed that they could not give the doctor any information on their friend.

Once the two exited the room Mana walked in step with the doctor, "you don't usually use that tone Mahad unless you're angry…Did those two upset that much?" she tilted her head to the side when she asked her question. The doctor could only shake his head at the implication.

* * *

_Scenechange: Back in the room_

"Well that was interesting," Yami spoke first breaking the silence in the room. Jou and Honda let out a pair of sad sighs.

"We are pathetic," Honda says.

"Yeah," was all Jou could drag out.

"Don't be like you two," Atemu chimed in, "I'm sure that you're not the only that have had argument infront of doctor about someone." The two looked to Atemu from the floor giving him thankful smiles.

"Yeah, it's not like if you said that wrong thing to doctor you would be held responsible if Heba died," the two paled at Yami's statement. Yami shrugged when Atemu sent him a threating glare.

"So…" Atemu pauses crossing his arms. "Do you two know why Heba would do this-"

"Heba would never purposely run out infront of a car," Honda said jumping to his feet to defend his injured friend.

Atemu raised an eyebrow at the man, "That is not what I was implying Honda-san." Honda seems to relax alittle but stays standing. "If you had let me finish I was going to ask about his drinking."

"Oh," Honda said his shoulders going into a slump.

"His neva don' dis befa," Jou says sadly.

Honda rubs his temples, "Jou you can speak correctly so please, do so, this is too serious of a situation for you to be offering comic relief." Jou glared up at his standing friend but turned a sad gaze back to the floor.

"I was just trying to help," Jou looks to Heba's unconscious body the heart monitor letting out a slow rhythmatic beeping sound. "His all alone," he mumbles. The twins look at eachother from the side both becoming more melancholy.

Another silence passes over them, "So…" Yami breaks it again biting his lower lip, "how long has it been since Yugi left him?"

"Hmmm," was Jou's response and Atemu smacked Yami on his arm for being so inconsiderate.

"What do you mean by that?" Honda voiced Jou's question.

"You said that," Yami paused looking past his brother over to Heba. He had already started the conversation might aswell feed his curiosity on the situation. "He regretted how things were left with his brother."

"Oh," Jou perks up with a new understanding. "You mean the fight that he had with his twin brother Yugi."

"Yes," Yami said slowly sadness washing over him. He could understand Heba's pain, losing someone right after you did something horrible to them, especially when you loved them. Yami holds his head in his hands. He never got to apologize to his father or… say good-bye. Life could be so cruel sometimes. "I know how he feels," Yami said softly trying to control his emotions. Atemu looked at his twin with sad eyes knowing his regret.

"Yeah siblings tend to fight," Jou says throwing a hand in the air nonchalantly. "I think that his pride was hurt more than his heart though," Jou keeps his eyes on the bed. "Yugi is the only guy I know that can run circles around Heba even to this day."

Jou's word struck a cord with Yami and his eyes widened in shock. Did he just say even to this day! How was that possible if Yugi died, was Heba being haunted. Yami looked worriedly at Heba feeling horrified if his own brother haunted him. Atemu however came up with a different idea; Yugi was alive. However the look on the younger twins face was priceless Atemu just knew that he was thinking about ghosts. Honestly Yami watched way too much T.V.

"How is that possible," Yami voices his question.

"What'd ya mean," Jou starts to slip back into his bad habit.

"How can Yugi run circles around him if he died?" Yami finally asked his real question in the camouflage of another. Jou's eyes widened in shock with a tint of humor. He was about to give Yami the run around when the door slammed open.

"Is Heba ok," a tenor voice almost screamed as he ran past the others straight to the bed.

"Yugi!" Honda said surprised.

Well damn there went Jou's fun as Yami's mouth dropped open at the sight of Yugi. Yugi's amethyst eyes filled with tears looking at his older twin. His blond bangs were shaper and looked like lightening bolts most of them were short like Heba's and framed his pale face but two of the bangs were long reaching just below his shoulders. His black hair was pulled into a pony tail his hair flowed down to his mid back the black fading into a plum purple. Yugi clasped both hands around one of Heba's as he let his tears fall. Yami couldn't take his eyes off him. Atemu looked at the new arrival then back to his brother a smirk appeared on his face. Jou may have lost his fun but that didn't mean that he still couldn't have his, however this was not the time for it Atemu would have to wait to have some 'fun' with his little brother.

Mana walked into the room with haste, Yugi must have been frantic for the nurse to follow him quickly. However after seeing the patient he was with she went to get Dr. Majishan.

"Heba," Yugi said weakly lowering his head so that his eyes were shadowed by his bangs. Honda went up behind him and placed both hands on the smaller males shoulders.

"Hey Yugi," he said softly when the other male jumped. Yugi looked up at Honda sadness and surprise in his eyes.

"H-Hon-Honda," he says more confused than anything, Yugi wipes away his tears with both hands as he turned fully to Honda. He smiled sadly up at him. "You're still friends with Heba," he sounded relieved? Jou was confused but he slowly felt the back of his head heating up. He turned away from watching Yugi and meet a burning pair of crimson eyes. Jou gulped as Yami's glare hardened.

"Jou…" he said venom dripping from his voice. Jou quickly looks to Atemu who merely smirks while placing both hands behind his head leaning back into his chair. Jou sent a quick glare his way and Atemu just winked at him.

"If I'm going down your coming with me," he thinks. "But first…" he trails of in thought. "Why are you glaring at me?" he asked confused. First plan play dumb.

"You know damn well why Katsuya" Yami leaned forward in his seat while he practically hissed at Jou.

Plan fail, second attempt… "I never said the guy was dead you assumed."

"So you knew," Yami says standing up gaining the others attention in the room. He was even more angry, great job Jou lets keep digging shall we.

"It's not my fault Atemu could have told you!" Jou points to his brother and Yami glare changes targets- I mean people.

"Atemu-" but he is cut off by his brother's hand raising up to silence him.

"Hold it right there brother dear," he shifts himself into a setting position. He turns his gaze to Yugi who had composed himself. "Yugi it's so nice to finally meet the topic of interest tonight," Atemu gives Yugi a charming smile. He sees the blush spread across the other's face and smirks inwardly.

Who was this person? Yugi defiantly knew that they did not attend high school with them. He… he was gorgeous. Dark maroon eyes and golden blond hair spiked to perfection then his skin tone- stop it right now Yugi you are in a relationship with Ryou he scolded himself.

"Don't just blow me off you jerk," Yugi's attention was drawn to the person beside him THEY WERE THE SAME! Twins?! He looked at his brothers sleeping from and his breath hitched. Could Heba still be mad at him? Did he still blame him for what happened? His worry turned into old fears as his is flooded with suppressed emotions.

Yugi had to shake his head, "It's not my fault," he tells himself sternly.

"Yami you are being awfully rude little brother," Atemu sends Yugi another charming smile making Yugi clung closer to Honda.

"Rude! You think that I am being rude, who's the one who let me thin-," Yami stopped mid-rant when Atemu turned an icy glare to him just daring him to finish that sentence. Atemu's eyes flicked over to Yugi and Yami looked to see ,a Heba with longer hair, looking back at him almost petrified. Hear he was thinking that this guy was dead, as much as it irked him to let his brother and –snaps a look at Jou- the dog –he smirks at the nickname that his cousin had bestowed upon the boy- off the hook for their little roués, his revenge would have to wait.

Yugi gave another look around the room seeing only himself, the twins, Jou, Honda, and his brother. He stepped away from Honda and looked into the taller mans eyes with dead seriousness. "How did this happen?"

That was the one question Honda had hoped that Yugi would never ask. True he knew that it was enviable but still he knew that Yugi would not like the answer. In truth he had been keeping in touch with Yugi behind Heba and Jou's backs.

"Honda," Yugi's eyes darken with impatience.

Honda was about to answer when- "So he got drunk Yugi it's not a big deal he-"

"HE WHAT!" Yugi screeched. "JOU how could you let him do that! You know that he can't hold his alcohol well!" Yugi gripped his hair frantically. Jou was about to say something else but- "even with the way that your father is you still let him do this?!" Yugi put his head in his hands, he wasn't crying he was beyond furious. Not only hearing that his brother has been hit car but he was drinking aswell, that one took his cake. When Heba woke up he was going to get and get it good. Hurt or not he was going to understand the severity of his actions Yugi would make sure of that.

Yugi's words hit Jou and they hit him hard, it was like Yugi was calling him a bad friend. Jou clenched his fists. He was a great friend, he was the one that had always been there for Heba when it really counted. And now his non-existent brother was acting like he was better than him, oh fuck no. Jou stood up about to yell at Yugi, cause lets face it they were all mentally on edge. However Yugi's savior- I mean Mahad walked into the room.

"Mr. Mutou we have been waiting for you to arrive," he then introduces himself and the nurse that had previously chased him down the hallway as Mana. "Before you ask me any questions I would like to ask you some questions about your brother," Mahad says quickly as he sees Yugi's mouth opening. Yugi closes his mouth and nods. Mahad smiles at him. "Good, now what is your brother's blood type?"

"O- like mine," Yugi quietly answers.

Mahad smile almost flatters realizing that both of the other men had been wrong. "Any allergies?"

"Penicillin, latex, and strawberries," Yugi quickly recites off. Yugi sees Mahad pale alittle.

"Mana get anything latex off of him immediately and give him treatment for the penicillin we have already given him," Mahad glares at Jou and Honda who blush with embarrassment. "Mr. Mutou can I speak with you in the hallway?" Yugi nods his head and they exit the room.

* * *

-Later-

It was only a few hours later and Heba began to stur… the room had remained deadly silent once Yugi had come back in. Heba's injuries weren't that bad amazingly, he wouldn't need any major surgeries but… he would have to stay in the hospital for awhile…. And everyone knew that Heba hated being cooped up in one place for very long.

Yugi's body tensed as Heba stirred he looked to the seats that Yami and Atemu had once occupied. Now Jou and Honda were asleep in them; Honda sitting straight up (how was that even comfortable) with Jou drooling on his shoulder. Yugi had to giggle it had been so long since he had since the infamous duo. They had once been his bullies along with… Yugi turned to look at his brother. What had ever happened between them anyway? Yugi couldn't remember doing something wrong.

As Heba let out a pained moan. Yugi picked himself up from his chair and walked over to his older brother. The rising sun caught his eyes through the slightly open blinds, when he brought up one arm to shield his eyes from the bright light Heba spoke.

"J-Jou," he asked hoarsely.

"No," Yugi said almost mother like… well why shouldn't he… he was the one that- no that's for a different time. Yugi placed his hand on Heba's cheek and he leaned into Yugi's touch.

"Mother," Heba asked still alittle delirious. A lump formed in Yugi's throat.

"N-no," he said as Heba brought up his hand to Yugi's, holding it. This is how brothers should be…right?

Heba's head and body hurt so bad. His vision was blurry with only color splotches giving him any indications of his surroundings. His other senses were heightened due to his lack of sight. He felt someone put their hand on his cheek, their voice was light and airy like his mothers, he could make out some blond. He called Jou's name and they replied 'no'. His limbs felt like ten ton weights, he was cold… was he dead? He left his limbs shift, no not dead. His cheek was getting warmer so he made his hand move, the hand was slightly smaller then his. "Mother," he asked. He felt the hand tense and another no answered him though it was sad. Who was this then?

It took a few moments for his sight to become normal, Heba's blood ran cold when he saw the person that hovered over him. It was his brother Yugi the one that had taken everything away from him, the soul reason for all of his suffering was standing right over him. He looked sad… no he wouldn't believe it, Yugi was heartless taking everything that he had ever cared about.

"NO!" Heba yelled throwing his brothers hand off of him like it burned. Jou and Honda stirred in their sleep. "Why, "Heba said shakily. He struggled to bring his hand to his forhead covering his eyes the light in the room burned, Yugi's image burned. "Why are you here?" he asks. 'You've come to laugh at me haven't you, seeing me so helpless and vulnerable. I never wanted you to see me this way! Get away from me.'

Yugi tried to touch his brother again, "Heba I-"

"NO!" Yugi froze at the low tone in his brothers voice. "Get away, I hate you," Heba yelled. Jou and Honda's eyes started to open.

It was like a knife was stabbed through his heart, true Heba had told him this before but Yugi always chocked it up to the high running emotions. He never thought that… he never would have guessed that… Heba. Heba really hated him to reject him like this when he was hurt and vulnerable. He didn't want his own brother near him; his last living blood was their relationship so far gone. Yugi hadn't realized.

"Heba listen to me please-" Yugi tried again.

"NO!" Heba waved his arms best he could. He grabbed his pillow and threw it at Yugi. He just caught it lightly in his hands due to Heba's weakened state but the notion still hurt.

Tears started to form in his eyes, "Why wont you just let me-"

"GET OUT! I HATE YOU," Heba yelled 'I don't want you to see me this way, not you…anybody but you,' he chokes out in his head. Jou and Honda were fully awake now both were shocked at the outburst.

Yugi gripped the fluffy pillow his arms shaking, he wanted to yell he wanted to scream hell he wished that he could atleast punch Heba square in the nose, but he wouldn't. Heba wasn't in his right mind, he hoped.

"Ummm…" a soft voice came from the door, Yugi turned to see Mana. " …" she gestured him into the hallway. Yugi paused for a moment staring at her like a deer in the headlights but then he picked up one foot and started walking towards the door. Jou and Honda shared a look then nodded. Honda got up to follow Yugi while Jou walked over to Heba's bedside to try and calm down his now shaking friend.

* * *

- Hallway-

"I'm sorry but you can't go back in there I hope that you understand," Mana said sadly. Apparently Heba had had a strong enough reaction to let the nurses know he was upset due to the many monitors that were hooked up to him.

Yugi bit his tougue before the protest could come out. He wanted to talk to his brother he wanted to understand him but –he looked back to Heba's door- It would just hurt him more to go back in there now. All he could do was sigh and give her a wiry smile. Mana smiled sweetly at Yugi, though it didn't help with pain. Yugi bit his lip, he didn't want to be alone.

"I need to make a call," Yugi said his shaking hands reaching for his phone. He looked at it wanting to open it his hands still shaking. Honda and Mana shared a sad look, seeing how Heba had effected Yugi it was painful to watch him. It just proved how one persons opinion of you, especially one you care so much for, can literally make or break you.

Honda sighed putting a hand over Yugi's shaking one. Large amethyst eyes looked at him full a sadness and fear? What was Yugi afraid of? The thought crossed Honda's mind before he smiled down at the smaller man. "Who do you want to call Yugi?" he asked flipping the phone open.

"Anzu," was all he said and Honda was surprised but just shrugged it off.

END CHAPTER

* * *

**Rose: Well shit… this was boring… but I really wanted to make sure that you guys had a better understanding of how their relationship was and more about how they viewed the other… mostly Heba I hope that I got that across….**

**Bakura: Drama is boring Shit anyway… I don't know why you chose to write a drama…. You hate drama.**

**Ryou: Bakura it's her choice of what she wants to write…**

**Yugi: But this is depressing**

**Yami: You have to start somewhere aibou…**

* * *

**Next Chapter:**

**-"HE WHAT!" Heba yells from his bed….**

**-"You're looking at me so intently little Rabbit," the redheaded man leans over Ryou's form as the smaller clutches his book closer to his chest.**

**-"Yugi-boy! You're so dull today. Are you unhappy?" Yugi doesn't answer his director. Pegasus frowns at the actor. "Well if you can't act for me maybe you can sing."**

"**But I don't-" Pegasus stops him right there.**

"**You can talk can't you?" he asks and Yugi nods his head. "Then you shall sing," Pegasus walks off the stage to sit in the audience.**

**-"Honda what are you doing?" Jou asks the brunett and he jumps alittle hiding the flyer behind his back.**

* * *

**Rose- Those are some sneak peeks at the next chapter mostly so I don't lose my train of thought on this one … so you guys lucked out with this story these lines aren't spoilers really.. .but eh… you know what you need to do if you want this to be the main story that I work on. Review review review….:)**

**Happy readings!**

**-Rose**


	3. Yugi

**Brother x Brother Ch. 3**

**Rose: Hey guys, what's up! It's been awhile, I know. But I was moving so yeah…. It was very stressful and annoying…and that's putting it 'nicely'. But anyway I may or may not deliver what I promised in the last chapter cause 1) it's been FOREVER since I updated this and 2) I'm trying to write shorter chapters so can update more stories more often. So with that said….**

**ON WITH THE FLICK!**

**CHAPTER START!**

* * *

The next day for Yugi went about as well as the last. He felt completely hopeless….

Heba had been in the hospital for about a week now, and hearing Honda's daily reports only told him what he already knew.

Heba hated it.

Yugi let out another sad sigh as he stopped at the edge of the sidewalk, the 'do not walk' sign flashed red as the cars zoomed down the road.

Yugi had tried the next day to talk to Heba, and if he thought that the first time was hurtful. Round two hadn't made him feel any better, in fact, he felt even worse.

This happen every time Yugi ever tried getting close to his brother…every Ra damn time. Yugi had no idea what he had done wrong. He gripped the straps on his backpack in anguish. Turn green light, he pleaded. He watched another car zoom by him.

He followed it with his eyes, he unconsciously lifted one foot acting as if he would step forward.

Even drunk…

How could someone do that? How…

How could they just step out into the middle of the road li-

Another car zoomed by, making Yugi flinch. He put his foot firmly back on the ground, scolding himself mentally.

What was he just about to do?

The light turned green and Yugi stepped forward along with the crowd. He walked a few more blocks coming to stand in front of his one true love, the theatre. Yugi loved his job, he loved the way that it made him feel.

It was invigorating.

He deflated at what Director Crawford had said to him the day before though.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_Motou-san, come here please," Crawford-san motioned the young actor off the stage. Having him sit in the audience with him. _

_Yugi gave him a confused look and Crawford-san just gave him a genuine smile. The smile however sweet it may have been never reached his eye… that's right he only had one eye, but that's a story for another time. _

_Pegasus J. Crawford, or as his stage name was Maximillion Pegasus, was a very kind, yet skeptical man. He would run you to the bone, make you give him everything that you have and then some. Once you were sure that you couldn't move anymore, you thought that you couldn't utter another word; he would tell you to stand up and do it again. _

_Perseverance... that's what he was looking for; an inner strength that got you through the toughest times in your life. _

_He wanted you to have that, talent and skill meant nothing if you didn't have the heart to achieve your dream, and the will to carry it on until the very end._

_Pegasus looked towards the stage, "I want you to look at them Yugi," Yugi looked towards the stage. "Tell me what do you see…" he trailed off waiting for Yugi's response. _

_Yugi was confused, what did Crawford-san want him to say exactly? _

"_I see…" he trailed off, afraid of what he might do wrong. What if he didn't answer 'correctly'?_

"_Motou-san," Pegasus edged him on. Yugi closed his eyes as he answered._

"_I see my friends…" he opened his eyes. That didn't seem right. Friends, was not the right word. He didn't see it as he looked up at the stage but Pegasus had frowned his brow and was about to say something when Yugi whispered. "No, that's not right," Pegasus paused as Yugi turned towards him looking completely forlorn, "they are my family." He finally said ,Pegasus loses his frown. _

"_And what about this place, the stage," Pegasus motions around them, "how do you feel about this place?" _

_Yugi smiled for the first time that week, "this place is my home," he said all too happily. _

"_So tell me, why are you being so dishonest with us," Pegasus asks. _

"_What," now Yugi was confused. _

"_You are distracted Motou-san, and I cannot just simply over look it. But I also cannot just go off on you without knowing the full cause of your actions, can i now." Pegasus looks back to the stage. "If we are your family and this is your home, I believe that we have a right to know how you are feeling, yes." _

_Yugi looked away from Pegasus, showing weakness. "I.."_

"_You don't have to tell us everything Motou-san," Yugi is cut off. Yugi looked at Pegasus shocked evident in his features. "You simply have to convey to us how you feel," he stood up. "Take the rest of the session off."_

"_What," Yugi held the armrest of the chair for dear life. Pegasus NEVER told someone to leave rehearsals. "Crawford-san plea-"_

"_I want you to come back tomorrow and sing for us," Pegasus beats Yugi to the punch._

"_Crawford-san, I don't think I…can…," those words hadn't left his mouth in YEARS. Heba was the only one to ever have this effect on him._

"_You can and you will," Pegasus rebutted. _

"_But I-," _

"_Motou-san you can speak, can you not?" Yugi nodded. "You shall sing then, tomorrow." Before Yugi could utter another word Pegasus called the attention of the other actors making Yugi clamp his mouth shut._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Yugi now stood in front of his immediate 'hell', his home, and his life. The wooden double doors had seen there better days, but the paint covered their age very well. The building was tall, needing to have enough room to sport the full working stage that lived inside its walls.

Yugi put a hand on the door, letting out a sigh.

"You going in," Anzu's soft voice called behind him making him jump.

"Anzu," Yugi breathed holding a hand over his heart, "I…"

She giggles as she cuts him off , "Are you afraid?" she asks him as she walks up the stairs. Yugi's eyes widened in shock and Anzu's eyes became even more lucid as she approached him.

Yugi let his muscles relax as Anzu neared him, he could have just melted as he was pulled into comforting hug. "You're not alone, you know," she says.

Yugi's breath caught, and Anzu pulled back to look into his eyes. "We are all here with you, Yugi," she says smiling, "and I believe that I speak for everyone when I say; 'You are a wonderful person Yugi.'"

Her eyes were smiling at him, she leaned in and placed a kiss on his forehead. "A-Anzu," he says blushing lightly.

She giggled covering her mouth with her hand, "Oh, Yugi you know it's not like that."

"I know," he says quietly.

"Lets go," she says opening the door for him. Yugi smiles and walks through the open door. Once it's closed. A man walks up to the steps and crumples the poster that he held in his hands.

"Honda? Wha' ta ya doin' 'ere?" Jou's broken slang asked Honda as said man turned away from the theatre entrance to look at his friend. Jou had pulled off to the side of the road after he spotted Honda standing on the side of the street. Jou knocked the kicked stand onto the ground and turned his bike off waiting for Honda's response.

"I was…," he glanced back at the theatre, "I was just curious…"

* * *

**END CHAPTER:**

**Rose: Well that's it… I hope that you guys like it was kind of wild taking the story more from Heba's side in the beginning, so I wanted you guys see abit of Yugi too. That and I wanted to see how this story reviewed an all that since I hadn't updated this one in awhile, ANYWAY! You guys know what to do..**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Happy reading,**

**-Rose. ;]**


End file.
